Daddy's Girl
by NickKnack
Summary: What if House and Cuddy were together for years and Rachel was actually a lot older? How would the m.d cope working with his own daughter? Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Set in a different House dimension where Cuddy and House have been together for years and Rachel is older and a med student (think Martha Masters only prettier and less socially awkward). House is Rachel's father although she refers to him more as House. Everyone's the same age except Rachel. Feedback welcome and appreciated, please say if you want this continued- NickKnack**

** '**Rachel Cuddy-House m.d' - one day that would be her. Right now, however, she was just 'Rachel the 3rd year med student at Princeton'. She'd been determined to become a doctor since the age of twelve when her father, House, unwillingly took her to "Bring your daughter to work day". That day changed Rachel. After witnessing her dad diagnose a sleep deprived lesbian with the plague, Rachel knew she'd found her calling. This didn't exactly please House, who was vehemently against his only daughter following in his footsteps and living in a hospital like he did. Rachel could never understand his problem though as growing up the hospital was like her second home anyway. Her mother, Dr Lisa Cuddy, on the other hand had been completely supportive of her chosen career. Although Rachel thought this was just so she could disagree with House. Her parents though very much in love were very dysfunctional. When she graduated high school early at 15, Rachel was adamant that this was what she'd become. Now, aged 25 she might have the opportunity to do so as her father's diagnostic team is down one female member of staff.

Since hearing her mother nagging House to fill the position Rachel had been plotting her way onto the team and managed to obtain an interview under a pseudonym with one of her father's minions- a Dr Robert Chase. All she had to do now was convince Chase and then House would have to at least let her prove herself. How could he refuse? After all she was a prodigy- his prodigy and let's face it a great asset to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Rachel Wilson?" called a blonde Australian clutching a file.

Rachel looked up from the waiting area. Her face had been hidden behind a book so she wouldn't be recognized. She got up grabbed her jacket and headed towards who she could guess was Robert Chase.

"That's me." She said with a smile. The Australian was in his early 30s and cute in a weird 'I like tank tops kind of way'. Rachel shook his hand.

"Robert Chase, come on through." He said appraising her. Suddenly Rachel was aware she looked good today and glided into the office smugly. _'This interview may just be easier than I anticipated' she thought inwardly. _


	2. Chapter 2

After shamelessly flirty with the cute Australian for 40 minutes, Rachel got up to leave the interview room surer than sure she would be called back to 'meet' her new boss. Convincing House would definitely prove harder than convincing Chase. All she had to do was giggle and toss her hair a few times and he was putty in her hands but with House it would take a lot more. She had a few options but the most effective would probably be emotional blackmail- this was how she'd gotten her belly button pierced and a flat screen TV. Yep, either that or just plain blackmail- although Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to find out anything incriminating or damaging about her own father let alone use it against him to get a job- that was something he'd do.

"Well, I have a few more applicants to get through," beamed Chase, "but I'll call you to let you know how you got on." _'Oh you'd love to call me' _thoughtRachel sarcastically.

"Great, you've got my number there." She said before heading for the door.

Chase looked back down at her file. The name Wilson stuck out. She was nearly out the door when he called after her.

"You're not, by chance, any relation to James Wilson the oncologist?" The question caught Rachel off guard, she knew she should have gone with Smith but she loved a good joke to herself.

"Er... no I don't think so, Wilson is a pretty common name."

"Oh just wondering, I thought you looked familiar." He said with another ass-kissing smile.

The second she shut the interview room door, Rachel sighed in relief. She'd nearly been made at the first hurdle. All she had to do now was leave and wait for the blonde to call. Leaving would prove harder than expected though as she suddenly saw her mother heading for her office which was directly beside the interview room. They were going to cross paths whether she wanted to or not- she needed a reason to be standing there in a suit. Cuddy had her usual 'on a mission' look spread across her face. Rachel took off her suit jacket to reveal a pink top, which was still formal but not as obviously so, then dashed over to greet her mom as though that was why she was here.

"Hey mom!" said Rachel cutely

"Rachel, honey, what are you doing here?" she laughed, surprised to see her daughter at her work. "Shouldn't you be at college?"

"I...I didn't have any lectures today and am way ahead with my papers so I thought I pay you a visit!" she explained.

A moment of silence passed which felt like a year to Rachel.

"Great, so how are you?" asked Cuddy completely believing Rachel. Cuddy tended to see the best in her 'little girl' and never doubted her. House, however, knew Rachel inside out. She was like him in many ways-that was partly the reason why they got on so well. If it were House she was talking to he'd already smell a rat by noticing she was wearing a suit and probably from some other minute piece of evidence.

Later, after having lunch with Cuddy in her office Rachel drove back to her apartment. The minute she entered she checked her messages expectantly. To her pleasure there was one new message. She pressed play,

"Hi this is Robert Chase calling about the job interview. I'm pleased to say you were the best candidate for the job and if you're still interested it's yours. Call me back and we can arrange when you start."

'_Phase 1 complete'_ thought Rachel happily. She was going to get onto her dad's team whether he liked it or not. Just then her cell buzzed and she answered. The ring tone of 'MMMbop' informed her as to who was calling.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Rach. How are you?" he said as he did every time he called her just to know how she was- which was pretty often actually.

"Good! You?" she replied, sitting down on her sofa and getting comfy.

She really was a daddy's girl at heart. Part of her knew all this was just to impress him and she couldn't wait until he found out- this was gonna be good.


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday morning Rachel was up and ready over an hour before she had to be. Unlike her father she was always prompt and well organised. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection revealed a smart-looking, 25 year old with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes in a suit. She felt like she was looking at a stranger. When did she start looking so adult? Sometimes she still felt like a 5 year old. Right now she definitely felt like she was a 5 year old- playing dress up trying to get daddy's attention. She was beginning to doubt whether this was a good idea. She shook her head as if to dispel any doubts. In truth she was doing this for herself as much as she was for House. She had to prove to herself she could be a doctor. She _was_ going to prove to herself should be a doctor and she would do it with the best doctor who also happened to be her dad.

Thinking this she grabbed her car keys and headed out her apartment door. Her drive to the hospital took as long as it would have any other time. She hummed along to the radio, distracting herself from the overwhelming feeling she had in her gut which told her to do a U-turn and forget this whole scheme. Luckily, it worked because she arrived and managed to walk from the car lot into the hospital without even turning back once.

Rachel headed to the clinic and sat outside Cuddy's office. In a few minutes she'd be called in to meet Cuddy and be welcomed to PPTH but Rachel knew it wouldn't go quite as easily as that.

"Rachel Wilson?" called Cuddy's assistant.

Rachel stood and headed for her mother's office with a smile. _'Showtime' _she thought

House was in the middle of explaining to Taub why he was so short when Cuddy peered around the glass door.

"House, can I talk to you for a moment? We have a situation" she asked

"Can it wait? I was in the middle of diagnosing a patient." He moaned

"I don't think telling Taub he's short because his mother doesn't love him counts, House." laughed Foreman

"You couldn't just sit there quietly..." said House rolling his eyes and following Cuddy into the corridor. She didn't stop and he followed behind her. "So what's the emergency."

"Did Chase tell you who he hired?" she asked

"Yes, but I forgot- or wasn't listening. You pick." He joked "Why?"

"Wait and see." She said pressing the elevator button.

They entered her office and even House was shocked at who was sitting there.

"Meet your newest employee." said Cuddy gesturing to their daughter

"You can't be serious!" House almost screamed, his eyes looking as though they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not" said Cuddy seriously

"Why not?" protested Rachel

"Well, let's see you're my daughter and... oh yeah a med student!" he said exasperated

"You work with her and she's your wife, how is that ok?"

"That's different..." commented Cuddy

"How exactly?" Both of them remained silent unable to justify the statement. "Just because we happen to share DNA shouldn't count against me. In fact, that would be discriminatory."

"Even so, you're not fully qualified Rachel." Levelled Cuddy

"Plenty of med students work supervised. And besides I graduated high school early and have two degrees under my belt which I think more than makes up for it." Rachel let her points sink in; still her parents had no argument.

They both looked at each other defeated.

"Did I mention how good it would look for the hospital to have an asset like me here?" she said smugly. At that moment Rachel was extremely glad she'd joined the debate team. They didn't have a leg to stand on.

"We do need a female member on the team urgently." Noted Cuddy who was always the first to be swayed

"No!" erupted House "I'm not having my daughter on my team, no way!"

Rachel gave him a look she had in reserve for occasions such as this. At the same time Cuddy gave a look that was eerily similar. Although Rachel was like House she echoed much of her mother too. House shook his head defiantly.

"I don't think you've got a choice anymore." said Cuddy "We can't have the team be all male for much longer or go through any more applicants."Rachel held her breath waiting for House's response.

"Fine!" he practically spat out. Knowing he had no other option. "Let's go be doctors." He huffed and stormed out of the room. Rachel gave Cuddy a grateful smile before following House out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel followed House out swiftly. For a "cripple" he walked at a vigorous pace. In fact, as they left the clinic part of Rachel wondered if he was trying to run away from her. She followed him regardless, he was fast but she was faster.

"So boss..."she said jokingly, trying to ignite conversation, but House's face remained fixed; an unwavering sign of his frustration. Rachel sighed. The silence continued even after they entered the elevator.

House's brooding lasted until they reached diagnostics where Foreman, Taub and Chase were still waiting. House propelled open the glass door with his cane.

"Minions, meet the latest recruit." announced House as he entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Rachel..." she began

"Yes, by the way your new name is Fourteen." House cut her off before she could reveal any more. Chase, Taub and Foreman just shook their heads simultaneously. "Well either that or Thirteen-and-a-half but that's such a mouthful."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down at the glass table.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." smiled Taub.

"Hey." acknowledged Foreman.

"Well now that the introductions are over I do believe we have a patient to cure. Go save a life. I'll fill the newbie in on the case. You can all ask her what her favourite colour is later." Foreman, Taub and Chase left and House proceeded into his office, as did Rachel.

"Fourteen? Your really not gonna tell them I'm your daughter?" accused Rachel

"They'll work it out eventually; in the meantime we can watch them squirm."

"You're insane!"

"No I'm delightful. What is insane, however, is me being ambushed into giving my daughter a job!"

"I hardly ambushed you! Ok, maybe I did. But come on it was genius and I'll show you I was made to be on this team."

"Actually you were made to satisfy your mother's desire to breed..." he retorted

"I'm leaving now." she said completely grossed out

Rachel left House's office and was headed in search of her new colleagues when she was spotted by Wilson. He had been headed in the opposite direction but quickly about turned at the sight of his goddaughter.

"Rachel?"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here? Your Ok right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Actually better than fine- I got myself a job."

"Here?" he asked and she nodded proudly "Congratulations! What department?"

A nervous laugh escaped Rachel

"Er...diagnostics" Wilson's smile dropped as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

For years Wilson had observed the tender relationship House shared with his daughter: a relationship that could actually be deemed healthy and was beneficial to House. Was Rachel working with House about to jeopardise that?

"Oh," he said taken aback "Is that such a good idea?" had anyone else asked Rachel would have been insulted but with Wilson it was different. He'd been there since she was in onesies and only ever acted in her, House and Cuddy's best interests.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Later, Wilson entered House's office. House sat thoughtfully twirling the 'big red ball'.

"I talked to Rachel." chuckled Wilson "If you've ever questioned who her father is you don't need to anymore. The evil genius is looking out of her."

"I know." mused House "And I had no idea. Of all people you'd think I'd be able to sense when my daughter is up to something."

"Maybe it's because she knows you so well. She knows how you know things- if that makes any sense at all." pondered Wilson.

House sat up abruptly; Wilson's statement accurate as it was for his situation had also just given him the diagnoses for the patient currently dying down the hall.

"It's the brain." House said to himself rushing out of the room to save the day (as usual).

Wilson sat there and laughed "Never gets old!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I've not written in a while! Hope you enjoy and please please please suggest what kinds of things Rachel should get up to need some ideas desperately!**

All of House's team sat round the glass table in diagnostics looking bored. House sat in the other office wasting time as usual. It was Rachel's second day working at PPTH and she was yet to do something productive.

"So what? Do we just sit here all day?" she asked her colleagues breaking the silence she'd been enduring for the last 15 minutes.

"Pretty much." Replied Taub

"When we don't have a case that is." Added Foreman

"And why don't we have a case? I thought House was supposed to be sought after?"

"He is- he's also lazy." Chuckled Chase "and picky. He avoids work for as long as possible and when he does get off his arse and eventually take a case it has to be a puzzle."

"Right." nodded Rachel, pretending she didn't already know her father's ways. "So you all know House pretty well then?"

"That's what happens when you work with the guy for seven years."

"Only four years in my case." Taub corrected Foreman "but trust me it's felt like a lifetime."

"What was that?" interrupted House catching Taub off guard. Taub slumped down in his seat, slightly embarrassed. "Thirteen and a half, need to speak to you in my office- after you're all done bitching ofcourse." He hobbled back into his office. Rachel briskly followed him and closed the door behind her leaving the three other doctors alone.

Chase and Taub immediately turned to Foreman who was sitting at the top of the table .

"What are they doing?"mumbled Taub attempting subtleness. Foreman glanced up briefly to spy on his boss and new colleague then averted his gaze.

"Talking. What else?" replied Foreman sarcastically

"I mean how are they acting? What do you think they're talking about?"

"How am I suppose to know? He's just talking to her."

"Is it just me or does she seem familiar?" asked Taub

"You say that about most 25 year olds..." interjected Chase who was then shot a look by Taub

In House's office Rachel was standing deliberately in plain sight of her co-workers under House's orders.

"Ok, now shake your head like I'm saying something constructive" ordered House suppressing a laugh. Rachel did so obediently.

"You know its pretty fun finding out what they think of you, I doubt they'd be so open if they knew I was your daughter." She said in a hushed voice while trying to control her facial expressions.

"Exactly! And that's why we are seizing this opportunity, daughter dearest. You know I have always wanted a mole but your mother said it wasn't in the budget. Now go dig!"

**Please Review and suggest!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and please review...please?**

Rachel swivelled back around abruptly before leaving House's office

"By the way, I was wondering why they all don't recognise me. You must have a picture of me somewhere?" she asked with raised eyebrows

House nodded then gestured to the pictures on his desk. Rachel stepped forward to take a closer look. There were two, one of her aged 5 wearing a princess dress and a tiara with an incredibly cheesy grin on her face and the other was a photo of Wilson, House and Rachel at a monster truck rally in which she was only aged 8.

"I'm oh so slightly offended, why aren't there any recent photos of me?"

"Well you were an ugly teenager" Rachel threw a scowl at House "... that was a joke. I just never got around to it. Regardless, you should just be glad it's not that photo, the one with that god awful haircut." Rachel rolled her eyes at this.

"Will you let that go already... those bangs will come back into fashion one day, I'm telling you! Anyway I need to go dig remember?"

"Ah yes and here's our new case by the way." House chucked a folder at Rachel "I'll be out in a sec."

As Rachel left the office a wave of excitement hit her, this was her first case. An actual case! Part of her wanted to scream and dance but then that would be the definition of unprofessional and not exactly the impression she wanted to set her new co-workers.

"What was that about?" Taub asked Rachel bluntly as she sat down

"It was a welcome talk I think. He just warned me about the tuna fish in the cafeteria... oh and something about 'everybody lies'..." Rachel had to suppress a smirk and distracted herself by passing the files around the table. She was surprisingly good at lying under pressure. House entered just then.

"New case children. Sixteen-year-old girl. High fever, vomiting, blood shot eyes."

"And what exactly isn't diagnosable about that, it's probably the flu." said Chase sarcastically

"Let see . . . did I leave anything out? Oh, yeah: smallpox."

The team looked at him dumbfounded.

"But smallpox was eradicated more than 30 years ago and smallpox isn't known to exist anywhere other than labs and bio-weapons plants." Foreman spoke up

"Patient was diving near a wrecked slave ship, which was intentionally sunk because of a smallpox epidemic onboard. 'How could the virus survive the water?' I hear you ask. The airtight bottle the patient found contained old-school inoculations A.K.A scabs of the infected people."

"It could be varicella or measles." Piped in Chase

"or it's small pox." Insisted House

"I'm with Chase and Foreman, how'd the virus survive 200 years?" disagreed Rachel

"That's just ageist. Taub, get the patient isolated and give her baseline blood draws for smallpox antibodies. Chase, have the entire family vaccinated. You two, go notify the Cuddster of the highly contagious disease inhabiting her hospital." House then began to amble back into his office.

"I'd still like to check for the other diseases." Insisted Foreman pragmatically

"Feel free to perform whatever unnecessary tests you want, Foreman," House sighed "Slavery was abolished years ago."

Foreman and Rachel walked to the elevator together, Rachel leading.

"You seem to know your way about here already." noted Foreman

"Oh," this caught Rachel off guard she had to remember she wasn't supposed to be a native. "I've just got a good memory." She bluffed

The elevators were full so they took the stairs.

"So how you liking it here anyway?" he asked sociably

"It's interesting, House operates em... differently than how I expected."

"Well get used to it, House changes for no one and tends to hang onto the team members he likes. He's kinda clingy actually and by the looks of it he likes you."

Rachel had to stop herself from bursting into laughter; Foreman was being so sweet and making friends with the newbie, if only he knew she was going all James Bond on his ass and that every word he said was propelling him forward into House's trap.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is just a short chapter to keep all you loyal readers going, sorry for the wait but I've had my exams to contend with so this had to take be put on the back burner. Hope to get back into the normal rhythm of things soon. Hope you enjoy- please review and tell me who you think Rachel should "ship" with (Foreman/Chase/O.C)**

**Thanks NickKnack :)**

Rachel and Foreman cautiously entered Cuddy's office. She was busy on the phone but when she saw the pair of them she waved them in. The two doctors stood awkwardly for a minute, waiting for Cuddy to wrap up her call.

"What can I do for you?" she asked breathlessly

"We think our patient has small pox. House told us to tell you to notify the CDC." Replied Foreman succinctly

"Since when has House ever followed protocol." questioned Cuddy aloud, Rachel snorted at this before she could suppress her own amusement.

Foreman noted it and looked at her oddly, sensing something weird about her.

"Allergies." She said shaking her head non-convincingly and feigning the sniffles

"Before I forget, Rachel, you have some paperwork to sign."

"Sure thing mo..." Rachel began chirpily before correcting herself "Dr Cuddy."

After signing two sheets of paper, Rachel and Foreman headed out of Cuddy's office as Cuddy began notifying the CDC. Foreman waited until they were halfway up the stair case before he stopped abruptly.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised

"Rachel Wilson?" stated Foreman with all too knowingly raised eyebrows

"Aw shit! House is gonna kill me when he knows you know! I honestly thought I'd get more than one day out of this scheme- wait... what do you know?" she rambled in her own unique Rachel way

"Well either you look remarkably like Cuddy's daughter or you are Cuddy's daughter. I knew you looked familiar. Besides, You slipped up calling Cuddy mom and plus you signed those papers R.C.H. which I'm assuming is Rachel Cuddy-House?"

"Crap!" she shook her head frustrated with her own stupidity "I knew this was a bad idea. One day in and I can't even screw with you all."

"Well maybe not all of us- but that doesn't mean I can't help you to screw with the other, less observant, two. That is if you give a heads up to whatever humiliation House has coming my way."

"Ok, I can go all double agent." smirked Rachel reflecting Foreman's own devilish grin

**Please review/suggest who you want Rachel to pair up with!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry but this is another shorter chapter because I've had literally no time recently... I know, I know not an excuse but I really hope you enjoy. Plan on getting a lot more done throughout the summer and am thinking of a Foreman-Rachel-Chase love triangle with a lot of comedy. There will be drama coming up in the next few chapters though so stay tuned please... **

Foreman and Rachel sauntered back to diagnostics promptly after solidifying their scheme. Both acted naturally as they sat at the glass table- together. Foreman opted to sit next to his new co worker and bypass his usual seat at the head of the table, which did not go unnoticed by House.

"Dr Cuddy is notifying the CDC." Rachel said with confidence and efficiency

"Good! Looks like it'll be an easy day boys! Go live a little- though someone has to keep the patient alive, until the CDC get here that is... Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle Dee." he quipped. Chase and Taub quickly obeyed.

Foreman casually rested his arm on the back of Rachel's chair as House began to walk away knowing full well he'd pick up on it. He left it a few seconds, let Rachel make some idle comment on the weather then they both gradually got up and headed out the door. Rachel could feel House's stare on the back of her head as she left.

She burst into a fit of laughter as they rounded the corner

"Ha... that was... ha... woo... too funny... ha" she managed to blurt

"I'm surprised he didn't spontaneously combust!" chuckled Foreman leaning against the wall, looking down at a now doubled over Rachel.

"Priceless, and the best thing is he can't say a thing. I swear to god he must be dying inside he always overreacts- he actually attacked my 1st boyfriend with his cane when he showed up at our front door!"

Chase and Taub stood outside the isolation area looking on at their stable yet highly contagious patient.

"So come on, spill." Taub said bluntly, Chase just looked at him confused. "Dr Rachel whatever her last name is..."

"Wilson...and what exactly is there to spill?"

"You interviewed her! Which explains how she got the job: but not why House is letting her keep it." Chase stared, still not following the short doctor "she's what? Barely 25, not even out of med school I'd bet, and comes with absolutely no experience. Why would House keep her?"

"Em, I think you'll find I didn't just hire her because of her... aesthetic attributes." Taub rolled his eyes at this "I didn't! She's top of her class, graduated high school at 15, has a degree in maths and in physics plus she speaks Latin."

"Oh well that'll be great if we ever need to diagnose some Roman Soldiers!" Taub snorted sarcastically "Look all I'm saying is that House never does anything unless there's a reason. There's more to this- I know it!"

"Or maybe you're just paranoid?" Chase sniggered and shook his head.

Taub was just being crazy. Chase had honestly believed Rachel Wilson had been the best candidate he'd interviewed, she was obviously smart- bordering on genius- funny, and the fact she had a nice smile was a bonus; that was all. Chase had vowed he'd _never_ interact with another co-worker in that sense _ever_ again, not after his less than ideal split from Allison Cameron, but then again Chase had vowed he'd stay married and that didn't last long...

**Please review they're the only things that remind me to write!**


End file.
